


Как тысячи других людей

by Mozilla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Куроо сожалел о многом, но об этой упущенной возможности — больше всего.





	Как тысячи других людей

Куроо смотрит на телефон и бездумно щелкает ручкой. В комнате тишина, потому что он выключил звук телевизора, из-за этого щелчки ручки звучат особенно громко. Странное чувство: четкое осознание, что он дома один. Когда Кенма рядом, Куроо чувствует, даже если тот не произносит ни слова. Сейчас его рядом нет. 

На экране телевизора камера наплывает на завалы, в которых снуют спасатели в желтых комбинезонах. На сером фоне обломков разрушенных зданий они выделяются яркими пятнами. Справа бежит колонка имен — это те, кого уже успели найти. 

Куроо откладывает ручку и набирает знакомый номер: «Абонент недоступен или находится вне зоны действия сети». Он не знает, который раз за сегодня слышит это сообщение.

Это можно назвать невезением или неудачей — оказаться в Киото именно в то время, когда там случится землетрясение. Но Куроо это кажется слишком большим преуменьшением. Катастрофически большим. Катастрофа — вот более подходящее слово. 

Если бы Куроо мог предугадать такое, он никогда не отпустил бы Кенму на этот игровой турнир. 

И самое страшное — он мог.

***

— А хочешь, — Куроо хитро улыбнулся, — я тебе фокус покажу?

— Угу, — Кенма кивнул, не отрываясь от приставки.

— Это очень крутой фокус, — Куроо пихнул его в плечо, и Кенма со вздохом опустил приставку. — На самом деле я могу предсказывать будущее. Не смейся! — предостерег он, заметив, как уголки губ Кенмы дрогнули. — Я серьезно. Сейчас докажу.

Он огляделся, выискивая знакомые лица. На соседней скамейке сидел Комори, Куроо как раз вчера одолжил ему ручку и успел коснуться его пальцев. Значит, должно сработать.

— Смотри, вон на того парня через пять минут упадет учебник, — сказал Куроо. 

— Пять минут? — переспросил Кенма.

— Ага, сам увидишь.

За эти пять минут Кенма даже не попробовал вернуться к приставке, Куроо точно смог его заинтересовать. Они так пристально пялились на Комори, что тот несколько раз нервно оглянулся на них, а потом вскочил с лавочки и врезался в идущего навстречу старшеклассника. Тот покачнулся и выпустил из рук учебник, который свалился прямо на голову упавшему от столкновения Комори.

— Я же говорил, — Куроо напустил на себя важный вид.

— А что с ним еще через пять минут случится? — с любопытством спросил Кенма.

— Не знаю, — растерялся Куроо. — Я только один раз могу у кого-нибудь посмотреть будущее. 

— И мое можешь?

— Могу, — кивнул Куроо. — Я же до тебя уже дотрагивался.

— Круто, — немного подумав, сказал Кенма. — Только давай не сейчас? Я хочу пройти уровень до конца перемены.

Куроо кивнул. Он был доволен, потому что чувствовал, что смог произвести впечатление.

***

— А у кого ты уже смотрел будущее? — спросил Кенма, завернувшись в плед так, что видно было только нос и мокрую встрепанную челку.

— Много у кого, — Куроо отхлебнул горячий чай, пытаясь согреться. Они не успели добежать домой до того, как дождь превратился в ливень, поэтому вымокли полностью. — У мамы в первый раз. Хотел узнать, когда она купит мне конфет, — он рассмеялся. — Мне лет шесть было, и я очень расстроился, потому что пришлось ждать целую неделю. 

— Расскажи еще, — попросил Кенма и даже высунулся немного из пледа.

— Хорошо, — Куроо отставил чашку на стол и тоже забрался на диван. — У отца смотрел, когда разбил окно, хотел узнать, насколько сильно он меня накажет. Зря. Меня совсем не успокоило то, что я увидел, — Кенма хмыкнул и шмыгнул носом. — У Масаки-сан, нашей соседки, посмотрел, когда ее племянник приедет, у него классный мяч, поиграть хотел. А он до сих пор не приехал.

— А что-нибудь совсем серьезное? — тихо спросил Кенма.

— Например?

— Ну, когда кто-нибудь умрет, — почему-то шепотом закончил он.

— Нет, — Куроо покачал головой. — Я об этом не думал даже. 

Они помолчали.

— А давай, — решился Куроо, — давай сейчас посмотрим?

— А про кого?

— Не знаю, — Куроо поежился, ему стало немного страшно, но он не хотел, чтобы Кенма это заметил. — Давай про Сато-сенсея?

— Давай, — Кенма завозился, придвигаясь ближе.

Куроо закрыл глаза и привычно задал мысленный вопрос. Обычно ответ тут же всплывал в сознании — точная дата и время. Но в этот раз у него перед глазами промелькнул кузов синей ауди, по ушам резанул визг тормозов, и он увидел лежащего на асфальте Сато-сенсея с неестественно вывернутой шеей и остекленевшими глазами. Казалось, он смотрел мертвым взглядом прямо на Куроо.

— Куро! — он дернулся и непонимающе вытаращился на Кенму. Тот выглядел взволнованным. — Куро, ты чего?

— Чего?

— Ты, кажется, сознание потерял, — Кенма отпустил его и нервно сдул челку с глаз. — Я тебя тряс, а ты не реагировал.

— Я такое больше смотреть не буду, — Куроо передернул плечами и потянулся за чаем, жадно отхлебнув сразу половину кружки. Он до сих пор чувствовал на себе мертвый взгляд и даже не представлял, как теперь встречаться с Сато-сенсеем. — Слушай, а что делать?

— В смысле?

— Я знаю дату смерти, понимаешь? Это будет несчастный случай, — Куроо растерянно провел пальцами по ободку кружки. — Мне же надо предупредить его?

— Он тебе не поверит, — сразу же ответил Кенма. 

— Но я же не могу просто промолчать, — неуверенно возразил Куроо. Он уже очень жалел, что решил узнать про чужую смерть.

— Когда это случится?

— Через восемнадцать лет.

— Он тебе не поверит, — снова повторил Кенма. — И в любом случае забудет за столько лет.

— Ты прав, — Куроо вздохнул. Он-то этого точно не забудет, но впереди было много времени, чтобы придумать, что делать.

— Куро, — через несколько минут тишины позвал Кенма. — Не смотри мое будущее, ладно?

— Хорошо.

— Обещаешь? — требовательно уточнил он.

— Обещаю, — кивнул Куроо.

***

Куроо нарушил свое обещание на втором курсе университета. Он тогда совершенно не знал, что делать. Кенма поступил в другой институт, они стали видеться все реже, и Куроо становилось все хуже. Он еще в школе понял, что Кенма нравится ему гораздо больше, чем просто друг. Пока тот был рядом, Куроо еще как-то держал себя в руках и делал вид, что ничего необычного не происходит. Но чем дальше, тем сложнее было сдерживаться. 

Если честно, Куроо сам не ожидал, что будет так трусить. Но стоило ему представить даже начало разговора, как мозг взрывался, и из головы вылетали все связные мысли и предложения. Ему необходимо было узнать реакцию Кенмы на его признание заранее. 

Он дождался выходных и перед самым приходом Кенмы заглянул в его будущее. Это оказалось самым удачным опытом из всех, поэтому дверь он открывал с очень глупой улыбкой. Впрочем, Кенма выглядел не намного умнее, когда, запинаясь, признавался в ответ, что Куроо тоже давно ему нравится. 

Он тогда даже не успел пожалеть о том, что нарушил обещание и потратил свою единственную возможность зря. Будущее казалось слишком радужным, незачем узнавать что-то заранее.

***

Куроо моргает, возвращаясь из воспоминаний, и опять смотрит на телефон — тот не звонит. Он снова набирает номер: «Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».

И Куроо ничего не может сделать, потому что упустил свой шанс очень давно. Он сжимает в руке телефон и роняет голову на стол. Ему остается только ждать и верить, так же, как тысячам остальных людей.

И именно сейчас он решает обязательно, во что бы то ни стало, предупредить Сато-сенсея. И плевать, что тот ему не поверит. Куроо сделает все, что в его силах. Он найдет его через полтора года и попытается спасти жизнь. Потому что это самое важное, что он знает. 

Он должен сделать правильно хоть что-то. 

 

Куроо забывается тревожным сном, так и не добравшись до кровати. И даже во сне он верит и ждет, как еще тысячи людей. И никак не может предугадать, что утром проснется от звонка с незнакомого номера и услышит одно-единственное слово:

— Куро?


End file.
